


A Garden with Weeds

by Crymore



Series: OC x Len [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Eo fucking bites it fyi, F/M, Takes place in Season Two, aftet they get Leonard but before they have the spear, im not good at episode compliance, leonard goes a little goo goo eyes at a murderer, malcolm and Damien really don’t care about eobard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: A past mistake of Eobard comes to him with a vengeance, and Leonard reaps the reward of it.





	A Garden with Weeds

**Author's Note:**

> No explicit gore exactly, but a head does implode. I wrote this because the idea nestled in my head and would go away until I wrote it. Enjoy!

There was lightening everywhere. Not the red lightening of Eobard, or the yellow of Flash, but white. Pure, unhindered electricity. 

Malcolm, the realist, thought a fuse blew in their hide out, chasing every electronic in the room. Damien thought maybe some residue magic from a previous spell was dispersing in the form of electricity. Eobard stilled entirely, quite unusual for the constantly shifting runner. Leonard froze, hand to the cold gun holster. 

The thief knew speedster lightening when he saw it. 

The cyclone of light stopped, and a figure swathed in white stood in the center of the room. Despite being surrounded by an archer, a magician, a fellow speedster, and the man wielding the only weapon that can hurt a speedster, the figure seemed confidant. Leonard could see the anger and energy come off in waves from the figure. The speedster paid three of the Legion members no mind, but was hyper focused on Eobard, who looked pale and hesitant. 

The figure had stopped vibrating and blurring their face, finally solidifying to a corporal form. 

It was a familiar suit. Leonard was beginning to wonder if every speedster ever modeled their get-up after the original Flash’s. This suit was white, and the yellow decal bolts shined in the dim blue lights from the ceiling. Everything was the same, except this cowl covered their entire face, and the suit gave a curious body shape…

A single glove covered hand rose to the neck of the mask, and slowly pulled it off. Each inch of newly exposed flesh made Eobard pale more and more. 

With one last dramatic tug, the mask was off and thrown away from the white speedster, nearly hitting Darhk who stood uselessly off to the side.

Leonard wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t the face of a young woman with uneven and mused straw blonde hair. 

Eobard looked even more shaken. Odd, since he has been the picture of calm and annoyed all since Len had known him. 

The blond speedster started rambling, faster than a normal person could understand, and sounding much like how a fly buzzed perpetually before being squashed by a newspaper. “What I did was best for you!” Eobard managed to shout clearly and slow enough for a normal person to understand. Leonard hadn’t even realized the near deafening noise of a storm outside. “I did what I did because I cared, because I knew what was best for-“

The woman sped forward and slammed Eobard up against the wall. Leonard and Malcolm drew their weapons. The thief’s finger wasn’t even on the trigger. This was the most interesting thing to happen since he arrived, like Hell he was going to interrupt it. From the corners of his eyes he could even see Malcolm and Damian look bemused at Eobard’s distress and the woman’s anger. 

“What… you did to me… was wrong and cruel.” the woman’s voice was rough and distressed. Overused and low and slow and precise. 

Her slow way of speaking made Leonard think that she was careful with her words; that she believed that getting her point across with the least amount of speaking was paramount. So unlike Eobard’s fast-paced and frivolous drivel.

Eobard floundered by the woman’s proximity. With them so close, it was easy to see the resemblance. The same curve of the brow, the same shade and texture of hair, the same faded tan skin. Leonard nearly smirked at this obvious discovery. Seems like a relative has a reckoning with Eobard. 

The typically suave man shuddered, either from fear or pain (Leonard hopes both), before speaking hurriedly. “We can talk about this, come to a compromise!”

The woman snarled and the grip around the lapels of Eobard’s sports coat before heaving him up and throwing him back to the center of the room with a roar. Damien and Malcolm scattered to the edge of the room, careful not to be in the line of sight of the speeding woman. Leonard didn’t care, he edge closer, watching like a spectator at the coliseum, right before the gladiator was eaten by the lion. 

“You cannot appease me!” She screeched. “I will not be denied my right!”

Eobard was pale with terror, shell-shocked and staring at the woman in white. “Eve, calm down. The speed force-“

“You know nothing of the force!”

They squabbled over Eobard’s tremulous voice and her raging yells. Leonard kepted edging closer until Malcom’s metal hand snagged his coat’s edge and pulled him back. Leonard didn’t see the white charges of electricity flickering along the floor around the speedsters. Any closer and he could have electrocuted himself. Leonard didn’t particularly care, he was focusing on the name Eobard uttered in fear. Eve. So short and simple, and ancient name, possible the oldest, assigned to such a young and troubled face. 

A white clad leg quickly swiped up and cuffed the blond speedster’s chin with a swoosh and Eobard’s jaw clamped together with a loud clank. What ever fear was keeping Eobard docile was gone. Red lightening filtered over him as he was suddenly upright on his feet, chest puffed and fist clenched. 

Leonard briefly associated the stance to the one his own father held right before he taught Leonard a “lesson.”

“Enough of this, Eve! I am your father, and you will show me the respect I deserve!”

The previous shifting, blurring form of Eve stilled entirely. The look in her eyes was distant and cold, her jaw locked and looking pissed. 

“You are not my father.” She hissed. 

Leonard didn’t realize he was trying to gravitate to her again until Malcolm reigned him in. He couldn’t figure out why he wanted to move closer to the blonde. To see the inevitable disaster up close and personal, looking over the white shoulder of Eve to see what she would do, to be close enough to hear her thoughts. It was odd, it was addicting. His completely entrapped mind supplied a joke about speed and “not even once” but Leonard was too busy watching the fight unfold before him.

“You are not my father!” Eve screeched again, moving foreword faster then Leonard has ever seen a speedster move into Eobard’s space and pushing him so hard and suddenly he flew back into the wall. “You are my creator!” Her voice reached a hysteric pitch as she pushed her father further into the wall. “Behold your monster!”

Leonard suddenly wants to everything about Eve. About what Eobard did to her to make her so violent, so thirsty for her father’s blood. Maybe she was just crazy. Eobard certainly wasn’t sane, and if this was his daughter maybe the tainted genetics were passed down. 

They fought. It was strange and exhilarating to watch. Like a hockey match fight. The danger of the ice skates and the sticks and the taught violence is present but never used. They yelled and threw punches and kicks and hits. Leonard is pretty sure he saw Eve but Eobard’s hand. They sped around the small room, denting the walls and nearly running into the three Legionaries repeatedly. Leonard liked it when they were closer, he could smell the ozone off them and taste the electricity on his tongue. Blood was spilt and it blended with the red lightening and stood out against the white. It wasn’t a long fight, maybe seconds long, must’ve been hours to them, Leonard mused. 

The two ended up in the center of the room again, Eve’s hands around her father’s throat. Eobard looked tired and haggard, Eve didn’t even look out of breath. Red charges flicked off Eobard’s body, crawling up from his feet up the white arms of Eve. Once the red lightening climbed up onto Eve, they turned to red to pink to white. Eobard gasped and groaned in pain, screwing his eyes shut and beating his teeth.

The exchanged lasted seconds before Eve unceremoniously dropped her father’s spent body on the ground. More white flashes flickered off of Eve like snake tongues and she seemed to revel in the shocks. 

Eobard weakly pushes himself up. “What did you do.” He demanded through clenched teeth. “Where did it go.”

“I told you, you know nothing of the force.” Eve seethed, pushing her father back with a harsh shove from her foot. “Not the way I do. You tried to control it, make it conform to your standards. I understand how it really works.”

Eobard scrambles back u gracefully, oddly sluggish for the speedster. He stumbled on his hands and fell back flat against the ground. 

Leonard could feel the others and he understand that Eve has taken Eobard’s speed. The sudden ungracefulness in his movements, the fear painted on his face, the labored breathing and slow response. Leonard could feel the sadistic glee from the men behind them. Eobard might be cunning and could win against a normal man, but two ex-assassins and a brawler? Not a chance. His belittling and undermining could now be punished if they so desired. 

And they all did. 

“You can’t, Eve, I am the only one who can take you back-“

Eve scoffed harshly, taking slow measured steps foreword, making Eobard scuffle back. “Back where? I have nothing in the future to return to, you took that from me.” Her features twisted into ugly rage. “You took Ethan from me.” She seethed. “You killed my brother, your son- for what?” She screeched. “Revenge? Against a man who wanted nothing to do with you!”

White lightening flickered around her dangerously as Eve hissed a breath between her teeth and ran her hands to tame her frizzing blonde hair. 

“It doesn’t matter. You are going to die now, and because you deserve it. For Ethan, and every other soul you destroyed since you gave us all speed.”

Eobard stood up. “You don’t have it in you.” He hissed viscously.

The two were suddenly once again pressed to a wall, the white gloves hands of the young woman gripping the skull of her father and lifting up off his feet. 

Her eyes weren’t emotionless. They weren’t angry. They were thrilled. Ecstatic. Reverent. A small smile pulled at her lips at her father’s struggles. 

“Let’s test that theory.”

Her hands blurred. As did Eobard’s head. He screamed, and the three Legionaries watched silently and curiously as Eobard’s head disappeared into a red mist. 

The storm outside stopped, its absence louder than its presence. The once white suit of Eve was now splattered red from the blood of her father, her face awashed in the gory color. Her hands were still posed as if Eobard was still between her fingers, eyes glossed over and mouth gaping slightly, looking sated and tired, lax were there was a terrible tension.

Malcolm’s hand was gone from his coat and placed on his back, pushing him foreword. Leonard scoffed at the childishness of it but proceeded foreword. Leonard Snart, after all, was intimately familiar with patricide. 

The blonde turned slowly to the group, side-eyeing them with a blank expression. 

Leonard holstered his gun and held his hands up to show his submissiveness, keenly aware of Malcolm still clenching his bow behind him. 

“Hey…” Leonard drawled, hopefully soothingly. “Let’s… step away from him for a bit, hm?” He suggested. The thief wanted to get Eve away from the body, get the blood off her, get her completely calmed down before grilling her about the ‘whys’ and the ‘hows’. He watched her carefully, like she was a rabid animal (in a sense she was). Eve in turn raked her eyes up and down his figure quickly, assessing him and checking for threats. Leonard breathes slowly. “I’m Leonard. I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Your gun hurts.” She clipped, light blue/green eyes glued to the weapon on his hip. “He used it on me.”

Leonard sighed. He put with a bunch of shit from Eobard, child abuse would have been the last straw before his betrayal (not like the others weren’t planning the same thing). 

“I won’t use it on you.” It was the truth. For now. Should Eve decide to try and off her father’s compatriots, he most certainly use his gun to take down the speedster to save his own skin. But as long as she remained docile and accommodating he wouldn’t have the need. 

She seemed skeptical of his answer. Good. Leonard wasn’t used to interacting with speedsters who actually thought things through. Barry went in head first with no questions or plan. Eobard planned singularly and can’t deviate from the plan if needed. Eve was better than that, observing and mistrusting just the way she should. 

The thief proceeded foreword. “How about we get you cleaned off, then we can talk.” She squinted distrustfully. “Then we can get some food in you.” He threw out. Basic needs were the easiest to lord over someone, the easiest way to manipulate them. Speedster metabolism was ridiculous, it’s not a radicle thought to believe she was hungry, hell, after all that she must be starving. 

A hand subconsciously flew to her stomach and Eve frowned, a stray line of blood trailing down her chin and dropping to the floor. “You were working with him.” 

She wasn’t trusting him. She thought he had loyalty to her father. 

“He promised me something big that would be nice to have, but not something I need.” 

So what if he cheats death with the spear? He knows now, and now he knows not to go on the Waverider with Mick once he gets back to Central (if he can get back to Central). All he was going to do was make Lisa happy and make the pigs his lackeys. A day dream that’s nice to muse with but not something he was desperate to have. Not like how Eobard needed it. They didn’t need the speedster per say, it would be better to have him, seeing as he was the one who spear headed this whole Legion of Doom. But maybe, with Eobard gone, well. They still had Eve.

He was so close to her now, and gently and slowly he reached out and grasped her hand. It was slick between the leather like fabric and the blood. It stained the pads of his fingers and Leonard could feel the lingering electricity slightly jolt him. 

She let him, watching him the whole time stock still and wide eyed. She could be out and gone in an instant, before any of them could do anything to stop her. But she let him get close, to hold her hand. 

Leonard suppressed a smirk. He had her. 

“Come on.” He kept his voice low and slow, as not to startle her. “Let’s get you cleaned up and fed, then we can figure out what’s happening.”

He pulled her gently away from the headless corpse of her father which laid at her feet, away from the blood splattered wall, away from the other two, the ex-assassins and took her deeper into the compound.

He heard Malcolm sigh and mention something about shovels and graves and Damien bitch about his coat and blood stains but left them to clean up the body anyway. 

“I’m Eve.” She said, voice empty. She was probably on autopilot, trying to fall back into a predetermined social script to cope with the situation. 

Len stepped behind her, guiding her from the hand on the small of her back, no doubt leaving four bloody ovals on the white material. 

“What a pretty name.” He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ton of other dialogue and such prepared for this, but it was kinda corny so I forwent it. Not sure if I’ll write the squel where Eve and her past are explained plus some deep explanation of the speedforce. I picked the title because Eve in the Bible was casted out of Eden because of her disobeying God. I thought it was clever, I dunno. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are nice ^-^ but please be polite about it.


End file.
